Our Love Story
by Never-chan
Summary: FFXSM. The fate of this planet is predetermined, the living are in nonexistence but the dead speak for themselves. Behold a story forgotten through the passages of time...
1. Prologue

Title: Our Love Story  
Authoress: Never-chan  
Fandom: ((Sailor Moon Crossover)) Sailor Moon x Final Fantasy 10  
Ship: Usagi/Tidus  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Final Fantasy 10; do not belong to me, but their respected owners.

Summary: (FFXSM) The fate of this planet is pre-determined, the living are in non-existence but the dead speak for themselves. Behold a story forgotten through the passages of time...

* * *

I - Prologue

My story has been forgotten through the passages of time – like everything else on this planet.

Spira, once breeder of intelligent life is nothing more than mountains of rubble. Our own doing of course, but it still doesn't make it any less tragic.

Humans, once labeled the superior race became their own enemy within time, causing their own extinction (and everything else's).

The fate of this planet is pre-determined, nothing but leftover toxins and bacteria survived. What becomes of Our beautiful planet is but a sad and distant dream. Taunting those left behind.

As for how I know this exactly, well the living might not be in existence – but the dead speak for themselves.

I am such a being, trapped within the smoggy atmosphere of own mistakes, unable to move on to the afterlife, haunted by a past that can never be changed.

For Eternity, I shall suffer with my regrets. Left to wonder of the fates of those I once knew, I suppose it really wouldn't matter now. But still, some emotions you can't let go of, even in death.

Everything I've known is gone,

All that is left are my memories.

My story has been forgotten by everyone, everything that is, but me.

Now all I can do, is remember.

_-_

(Phase 01 // Complete)


	2. Chapter 1

_The roar of the crowd sent a rush of adrenaline, pumping through her veins. Her heart thumping wildly with every scream that pierced through the air – and yet, it was all in good sport. _

_Blitz Ball. _

_The game, everyone in __Zanarkan__ came to see - where people lined outside the arena all the way down the street just to get a ticket. It seemed a little farfetched, but in this great city which was run by machina that worked day in and day out for the people, it left them with all the time in the world. _

_The ultimate luxury_

_One could conclude that if _normal _people were this well-off, then those who played the game of Blitz would be seen as Gods. And it wasn't that far off from the truth… _

"_WE LOVE YOU TIDUS!" _

_The row of teenagers in front of the girl screamed at the top of their lungs, waving around giant signs displaying various messages of adoration. The stands stood in an uproar when the said young man in the blitz dome turned his attention towards his shrieking fans. _

_Everyone __eager for his approval._

_Blue clashed with blue, as the girl made eye contact with the star of __Zanarkan Abes.__ Her chest constricting by the sheer magnitude of what his gaze had on her. Somehow she could understand why his fans went all out to cheer for him that is if they all got looks like this. _

_But there was _something_ more. _

_Confusion crossed the blonde star's face before the whistle blew for the teams to line up; their connection breaking as he reluctantly swam away – though not before he glanced over his shoulder just to look at her. _

_So it wasn't a fluke. (As she thought he might have been looking behind her rather than at her)_

_As the buzzard sounded for the game to start, the reaction was instant as everyone in the stadium rose to their feet screaming. The Girl conveniently being knocked off her feet, as she began her descent back to reality. _

_Falling into the awaiting darkness... _

_And back to Spira… _

* * *

"Usagi wake up!"

Groaning the girl sleepily pulled the blankets up to cover her head; curling into a ball to save warmth, with the hope of falling back into the dream world.

The owner of the voice however would have none of it, as they tapped their foot impatiently "Don't you dare go back to sleep young lady, or did you forget that you have to help your father down at the store!"

"Urgh, mom!"

"Don't _Mom_ me, Usagi – now get up and ready, breakfast is downstairs waiting," Ikuko, the girl's mother all but demanded before turning sharply on her heel and making a beeline for the door.

As soon as the soft click was heard, the girl in the bed rolled over with a groan. Long blonde locks normally pinned up in two spherical buns on each side of the girl's heart shaped head – was nothing short of a tangled mess. Reaching a pale hand from out of the covers to tug a stray lock free from the snag under her pillow, the girl sighed dreamily.

"That was a wild dream" her soft voice fell from her lips, in contentment as she reluctantly pushed herself up and out of the comforting warmth of her bed. Visions of the blonde blitz ball player still plaguing her mind, as haunting blue eyes captured her own; it was enough to bring a smile to the girl's face.

"Note to self, remind me to thank the fayth for sending me such a wicked dream – mou, he was _soo_ cute too" with a giggle, and a brand new start on a all ready looking fine, new day Usagi waltzed her way towards the shower.

* * *

_It was just the beginning. _

* * *

So Short! I've had this typed forever with little modivation to continue on with it - so I thought I would just post what I have! Gah I hope people will still read this story! Very sorry to disappoint all the awaiting people! -_-; well I'm off to do more updates! Thank you everyone again - for your comments in the past, and your patience, and to anyone new who might stumble in here!


End file.
